Harvest Moon: Popuri and Mukumuku
by Cheesy Moo
Summary: What happens when Popuri goes missing ? Does Mukumuku really like Popuri ? Find out. Reviews PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

Popuri and Mukumuku

One night, after work, Popuri decided to go for a walk down to the Goddess Pond. She sat down in front of the Harvest- Sprite's Tree and gazed in amazement at the moon's reflection on the water. Little did she know, Mukumuku was watching her…

"Gosh," said Popuri, "Its, beautiful!"  
She gazed at the pond, well into the night, until finally, she fell asleep.  
The night had soon turned cold and it started to snow.  
"OH NO!" gasped Mukumuku, "She will surely freeze to death out here"  
So Mukumuku took Popuri in his arms and carried her into his warm, cozy hideout where Popuri and Mukumuku slept the rest of the night.

Mukumuku woke up first thing in the morning, way before Popuri. He walked through Mineral Town to see if anyone had noticed that Popuri had gone missing. Sure enough, there was a search party being put together to look for her. Mukumuku ran back to his hideout as fast as he could, he picked her up and took her back to the tree, where he had found her the night before. He gave her a gentle hug and ran back to his hideout just in time.

The search party found Popuri asleep on the tree.  
"It's a miracle she didn't freeze to death!" said Dr. Hardy.  
"Oh, thank Goddess she's ok !" exclaimed all of Popuri's friends.

She woke up because of all the fuss people were making.  
"Good morning all !" she said cheerfully, "What are you all doing here ?" she asked.  
"Your good friend Karen said she hadn't heard from you tonight-" said the Mayor.  
"-Because you call me every-night after work!" finished Karen.  
"Oh I'm fine, I was watching the moon's reflection on the pond, and then I fell asleep." said Popuri.  
"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself!" she exclaimed, a little disappointed that no-one thought that she could take care of herself.  
They helped her to her feet, said their good-bye's and left. Everything was back to normal.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Popuri and Mukumuku Chapter 2

"I'm going back to that pond tonight!" exclaimed Popuri, "I feel that there is something that wants me to go there again… But I'm not sure what it is… I will find out!" she said in a determined voice.

True to her word Popuri made her way to the pond, her long, pink hair gently swaying behind her. She had two cups of coffee before-hand so that she would stay awake. And she had said to everyone that she wouldn't be available tonight, so they wouldn't come looking for her.  
Mukumuku was quite surprised when she turned up.  
"Why would she come back after all that?" wondered Mukumuku, "This is my chance!"  
He positioned himself in his hideout so that he had the best view of her.

As she did the night before, Popuri sat in front the Harvest-Sprite's tree and gazed at the sparkling pond, but at the same time listened out for anything strange.  
Mukumuku saw that she was not at all sleepy, so he began to make a plan to introduce himself.  
"Hello, my name is Mukumuku…" he thought to himself, quite pleased that he had gotten so far in his speech.  
"I live here and I saw you sleeping out there and I thought 'Oh no, she will freeze to death if I leave her there!' So I brought you inside my house to sleep." Mukumuku continued. "Yes! That should do."

He slowly and carefully made his way out of his hideout and towards Popuri.  
Popuri heard him and braced herself. She saw a giant, white, furry thing, now she was really confused.  
"He-Hello?" she said in a confused voice. She stood up and walked towards him.  
"Hello" mumbled Mukumuku, "M-My name is Mukumuku"  
"Popuri" she responded, "Pleased to meet you!"  
"Likewise" said Mukumuku, a little more relaxed that she wasn't very shy.  
"You came here yesterday?"  
"Yes, yes I did" remarked Popuri, "Why do you ask?" she asked, a little suspicious.  
"I live here, and I saw you sleeping under the tree" he responded.  
"Yes, well people think it's a wonder I didn't freeze to death!" she exclaimed.  
"It's because I saw you that you didn't freeze, I took you back to my house so you could sleep there…" muttered Mukumuku.  
"Well, in that case, thank you!" exclaimed Popuri, hugging Mukumuku. *Awkward silence* "Umm, I should be going now, people will be wondering where I am."  
"See you later then…?" said Mukumuku.  
"Yes! .... Bye!" said Popuri as she vanished into the distance.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Popuri and Mukumuku

"Ok….. That was weird..." muttered Popuri.  
"Righto? I don't know what to do now…" she thought.  
"CALM DOWN POPURI! He's only a big, white, fluffy…. Something…"  
It was only then that Popuri realized how rude she was being. "This is not like you Popuri!" she scolded. She thought that she should go and wind down a little with a cold drink from the Blue Bar.

"WOW!" thought Mukumuku, "She's amazing! She didn't seem scared of me at all!"  
" And she- she hugged me!" he whispered excitedly. All the excitement had taken a toll on Mukumuku's energy, he made himself a cup of tea and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Popuri had arrived at the Blue Bar.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Muffy, "What are you doing here Popuri? Is something wrong? Because you only ever come here when you need cheering up."  
"Oh don't be silly Muffy, I just came here to wind down a bit." Laughed Popuri.  
"Why didn't you just say so!?" exclaimed Muffy.  
"Haha! Ok, can I have a Moo Moo Milk please Muffy?" asked Popuri.  
"Sure you can!"Answered Muffy.  
Four Moo Moo Milk's later Popuri decided to head home and get some rest.

As the sun rose over Mineral Town Mukumuku was awakened by the sound of birds tweeting outside his house.  
"Good morning to you too birds!" he half-groaned, not wanting to get out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea…  
"AHHH, nothing like a good cuppa to help you wake-up." He said feeling energized. After he'd finished his tea he started to think about Popuri.  
"Hmm, I should get her something for being so nice… but what do girls like?" he wondered as he looked out the window looking for inspiration.  
"Grass?" he thought, "Nahh!"  
"Jewelry? I'm sure she has already got some, besides I don't know what kind she likes."  
"How about… a flower!?" he said excitedly, "Yes, yes a flower!" And so he decided he would go and find a beautiful flower for Popuri.

It was 9:00 when Popuri finally woke up, she didn't know it yet, but this would be one of the most exciting days of her life!  
"I wonder what I can do today?" Popuri asked herself, "It's my day off after all…" Then she had an idea.  
"I can go and see Mukumuku!" she said excitedly. So after a steaming cup of coffee and a breakfast of toast and eggs, she got changed into her summer dress and went off to find Mukumuku.

To be continued…again… REVIEWS GREATLY APPRESSIATED


	4. Chapter 4

**Popuri and Mukumuku**

"Mukumuku? Hello, are you there? It's me!" Popuri asked cheerfully when she had reached the goddess pond.

Mukumuku almost fell into the pond when he heard Popuri, he didn't think she would be back so soon after that incredibly awkward conversation!  
"Oh my harvest goddess! She came back!" He muttered excitedly to himself as he hid behind a tree that was obviously too small to hide all that white fluff.

"Oh, there you are!" cried Popuri as she walked daintily towards the tree.  
"H-hey there Popuri," Muttered Mukumuku rather nervously, " I-I got you...um...this."  
"Oh thank you, this is so lovely! But why did you go to all this trouble for me?" asked Popuri suspiciously.  
"Ah...n-no reason..just a lovely flower for a lovely girl I guess." Said Mukumuku cautiously, scratching his head with embarrassment.  
"Oh, ok," uttered Popuri, "Well thank you again!" she exclaimed, giving him a kiss on the cheek...urm fluff. *Awkward silence*  
"Well what should we do today, it is my day off!" asked Popuri happily, quickly moving on from the HUGE gay baby that was just born.

They decided to take a walk along the beach and found a mysterious looking boat attached to a log.  
"Strange, it doesn't have any oars..." Popuri said whilst gazing out into the distant sea.  
"M-maybe we should take a closer look?" asked Mukumuku, gazing at Popuri gazing at the sea.

Mukumuku got into the boat first and happened to make a comfy pillow for Popuri to sit in...There was another awkward silence before they were magically poofed to an island with a quaint little cottage. After they got out of the boat they began to climb the stairs up to the cottage, but they weren't the only ones on the island.

You guessed it! To be continued...:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Popuri and Mukumuku**

Rick was holding his steaming cup of hot chocolate and looking out his window at the sun slowly going down towards the horizon when he saw a pretty girl with pink hair and a huge, white, fluffy monster walking up the stairs to his cottage.  
"What the harvest goddess is going on? Is that a damsel in distress?" exclaimed Rick as he ran to his door, grabbed his legendary sword and exploded out the door towards the girl and the monster,"I will save you from this monster!"

Popuri and Mukumuku were both freaked out because of the random guy running out of a cottage with a legendary sword was coming towards them.  
"EEEEEEEEK!" screamed Popuri, running back to Mukumuku and hiding behind his fluff.

As soon as Rick saw the pretty girl run behind, what he thought was, the monster trying to harm her he stopped charging at them and looked quite puzzled.  
"Why did you charge at us sir?" asked Popuri still standing close to Mukumuku.  
"Well I am sorry miss, but I thought that your friend over there was not your friend and was trying to hurt you." Apologised Rick, rather embarrassed that he had been so rude to such a pretty girl.  
"Oh no, you are mistaken...I-I would never harm Popuri!" exclaimed Mukumuku still in shock.  
"Popuri...what a lovely name," mumbled Rick, "You are a lucky man... um...I'm sorry I don't think I got your name..." he spoke a little louder.  
"Oh...ah it's Mukumuku." Answered Mukumuku.  
"But we're not... uh together or anything," Exclaimed Popuri, realising that she'd probably hurt Mukumuku's feelings and quickly changing the subject, "Oh I'm not sure we caught your name either." Sounding a little happier.  
"Oh of course! How could I be so rude to such a lovely lady? It's Rick." Announced Rick.  
"Well...thankyou Rick," Blushed Popuri, "But we should probably leave you to your work."  
"No, no, stay for the night. It is much too dark for you two to be wandering home by yourselves!" Exclaimed Rick, jumping up and down inside about having a beautiful girl staying over at his cottage.

So Mukumuku, Popuri and Rick all went inside the cottage and Rick made two steaming cups of tea to calm everyone down. Popuri and Rick got along quite well and Mukumuku watched them flirt and smile at each other all night and could tell that they were falling in love with each other.  
"Popuri doesn't deserve a fluff ball like me for a husband...Rick is a better match for her..." thought Mukumuku sadly.

That night, Mukumuku slept on the rug while Rick and Popuri snuggled in a bed together. He may have thought that Rick was better for Popuri but he didn't have a clue about his previous dealings with the evil Witch Princess...

To Be Continued... only one more chapter I think oh well had fun writing it


	6. Chapter 6

**Popuri and Mukumuku **

The next morning, Mukumuku was woken up by the sound of someone boiling water and a kettle blowing its top.  
*YAWN* yawned Mukumuku as he tried to wake up.  
"Good morning to you Mukumuku! Isn't it a lovely day? Oh I've got to be the luckiest man on the planet!" Exclaimed Rick happily as he fixed Mukumuku and himself a cup of coffee.  
"O-oh, why are you the luckiest man on the planet?" asked Mukumuku suspecting that it would be something about Popuri.  
"She said yes!" answered Rick excitedly, almost spilling his coffee on his pyjamas.  
"Who said yes to what? What's going on Rick?" asked Mukumuku scared of what might have been happening, the love of his life being taken away from him forever.  
"It's Popuri! She accepted my proposal to be married!" exclaimed Rick, jumping up and down with joy.  
"Y...your getting married?" gulped Mukumuku with horror. (Duh captain obvious! :P)  
"Why yes! That beautiful girl sleeping in my bed right now, she will be my wife tomorrow!" Said Rick as if he was about to burst.  
"TOMORROW!" thought Mukumuku almost ready to burst into tears...

Later that day, Rick went to see his good friend the Witch Princess, to tell her the good news. The Witch Princess was extremely happy for Rick and she poofed then some champagne to toast the marriage. After a glass each, the Witch Princess caught vision of Mukumuku and felt that he loved Popuri too. She couldn't let Mukumuku ruin everything so after Rick left she made a potion for Mukumuku to stop his feelings for Popuri...

That night Mukumuku and Popuri both slept at Rick's cottage again but this time there was an extra guest; the Witch Princess.  
"...Kablamo...love...me...not...Popuri...Mukumuku...never...poooofaaaaaa...alakazam!" the Witch Princess whispered while dripping the potion onto Mukumuku's fluff.  
"That should just about do it. Mukumuku will have forgotten any feelings he had for Popuri by morning." Thought the Witch Princess as she poofed away back home to sleep.

The morning that followed was strange. Mukumuku tried talking to Popuri to talk to her about the marriage, but he couldn't say a word. All he could get out was "...Muku...Mu...Ku...". So he just stood in the shadows watching the love of his life getting married to someone else... STUPID WITCH PRINCESS CANT GET HER SPELLS RIGHT! WHAT A BITCH!

THE END :'( awww I know it's sad but I had fun and I hope you did too


End file.
